(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water cooler bottle closure. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a device of the kind which enables to mount a water bottle over a water cooler while preventing any escape of water from the bottle during the tilting operation. After the bottle has been placed over the water cooler, water starts to flow into the cooler to be available to anyone.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Modern civilization has brought the pollution of an important portion of the water supply, to the extent that drinkable water which is harmless and pleasant to the taste is getting rare. In many places, such as in industrial plants and offices, as well as in homes, it is common to see fresh spring water made available through the use of a water bottle mounted upside down over a water cooler, with the neck plunging into the top part of the cooler. The difficulty with such an arrangement is that the bottle which is often very heavy must first of all be uncorked, and then tilted 180.degree. to be mounted over the cooler with the neck down. It is obvious that this is an operation which is tedious and which has to be executed with some speed, in order to prevent any spill of water. A system which would be ideal would block the water flow from the moment the water bottle is tilted until it is well settled over the water cooler.
To my knowledge there is not available any system which would be effective in arriving at a reasonable solution to the problem mentioned above. I am aware of U.S. Pat. No. 1,635,438 which relates to an ice cap. Although it could be used to refrigerate a bottle of milk during delivery, it could not safely be mounted on a water bottle to prevent water spill because it could not stay on the neck when tilting a water bottle.